CCS Road Trip
by Pink Star
Summary: The CCS gang goes on a road trip! Let's see if Touya can survive the journey... Rated PG-13 because of some swearing and a TINY bit of shounen ai...


CCS Road Trip ****

CCS Road Trip!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. ;__; Are you happy? Good. Now don't sue me.

Okay, the time frame for this is… um… a little bit after the second movie. So Touya knows about Yue, and there's no Meiling.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~

"Okay…does everyone have ALL their stuff packed?" asked Touya. Four heads nodded in unison. "Okay…I hope so, 'cause we're not going to turn around… got it?"

Again, everyone nodded.

"Okay, everyone in the van…let's hit the road."

Touya ushered them into the car. Tomoyo…Sakura…Syaoran…

"Hold it, gaki*, you're NOT sitting next to my sister…" growled Touya, yanking Syaoran's collar. "You can sit in the back."

"Onii-chan!!" protested Sakura.

"Look, you're lucky I let him come," grumbled her brother. He shut the door and took his place behind the wheel. "Okay, now I don't want any shouting back there. I need to concentrate on the road."

"Whose bright idea was it to let HIM drive?" grumbled Sakura, as she fastened her seatbelt.

Syaoran muttered something under his breath about baka brothers.

"This is going to be so much fun!" cried Tomoyo, whipping out her camera. "Sakura-chan's road trip!"

"Won't you get carsick videotaping?" asked Sakura, sweatdropping.

Touya started the engine and began to back out of the driveway. They had barely gotten five minutes away from the house when Sakura screamed, "KERO-CHAN!"

"What?" cried Touya.

"Onii-chan, stop the car! I forgot something!"

"Leave it to the monster to leave something behind…"

"We have to go back!!"

"No."

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!"

Touya sighed and turned the van around. "Okay, but after this, NO MORE stops."

"Yay! ThankyouThankyouThankyou…" gushed Sakura happily.

"You're so nice, To-ya," said Yukito.

"Shuddup…" muttered Touya.

Twenty minutes later, they were back on the road.

"What took you so long?" cried Touya.

"Well, I went to get the thing I forgot, but I got a paper cut, so I went to get a Band-Aid, but we were all out, so I tried to make one, but we didn't have any tape, either, so I tried paste, but then…"

"Never mind…" sighed Touya. This was going to be one loooooooooooong trip.

Five minutes later, the van was stopped again.

"Onii-chan, can we get some doughnuts?"

"NO."

"Why not??"

"Because."

"That's not fair. We're all hungry! I bet Yukito-san is hungry too…"

"NO."

"Actually, To-ya, I AM sort of hungry…"

Touya sighed again and drove the van into the doughnut shop's parking lot. "Okay, but after this, NO MORE STOPS…"

The five filed into the doughnut shop and proceeded to order.

"I'll take…four sugar doughnuts…" said Touya.

Syaoran coughed.

"Oh yeah, and a plain one for the brat…"

"To-ya, be nice…" scolded Yukito.

Touya mumbled and said, "Make that one more sugar doughnut for the kid…"

Syaoran continued to have a glaring contest with Touya as their order was filled.

Back on the road, Everyone was happily munching away at their doughnuts.

After everyone had finished off the last of their snack, Sakura piped up again. "Onii-chan, turn on the radio!"

"No way… You'll turn it to some stupid station…"

"I will NOT!"

"I think the radio would be nice," said Yukito, flipping on the switch. "What station do you want?"

"Pop!"

"Classical!"

"Rock!"

"Mexican!"

"Mexican?"

"We don't get Mexican music here!"

"Fine then, how about Korean?"

"NO!"

"Onii-chan, you're not in charge!"

"How about the news?" suggested Yukito. He turned to the traffic report channel. "Yes, this is very nice…"

Everyone sweatdropped as Yukito hummed along to the news jingle…

After a while, the busy freeway switched over to a quiet country road.

"Thank God we're out of that mess," said Touya. "It'll be smooth sailing from here on…"

"To-ya, do you know where we are?" asked Yukito.

Touya's eyes widened and he looked around nervously. "Oh God, don't tell me we're lost… Yuki, get the map!!"

"We're lost?" cried Sakura. "Oh no!!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan… a little detour is always fun!!" cried Tomoyo.

"Yeah, everything will be fine," said Syaoran reassuringly.

"To-ya, there's no map in here…"

"WHAT?? Here, let me see!"

Touya leaned over to look in the glove compartment.

"Hey! Don't take your eyes off the road!" shouted Syaoran.

The van began to swerve.

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!" screamed Sakura, grabbing Tomoyo's arm.

Yukito suddenly transformed into Yue and took hold of the wheel.

"Dammit, Touya, watch the road!" shouted Yue, turning the van away from the edge of the highway.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!" muttered Touya. "Move your arms, I can't sit up…"

"We're gonna DIE!" sobbed Sakura, squeezing Tomoyo harder.

"WHAT? WHAT?" cried a very LOUD voice. Kero-chan popped out of Sakura's bag. "Who's dying?" he shouted.

"Oh no, not the stuffed animal…"

"Why you! If could…"

Bicker, bicker, bicker…

Touya sighed again. Another three hours of this??

"Yue, you're wings are blocking my view…" said Touya impatiently.

Yue shrunk his wings down.

"Thanks…"

"Stupid dish-rag!"

"Ah! I'm sooooooo gonna kill you, brat!"

"Not If I kill you first!"

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!"

"Be nice 'To-ya'…" said Yue, mocking his false form.

"When will it end…?" groaned Touya.

A few minutes later, the van drove by a group of three travelers. There were holding up a sign and waved at the van as it passed.

"Stupid hitchhikers…"

"Onii-chan! Go back! We have to pick them up…!"

"OH NOOOOOOO… I don't think so…hitchhikers are bad news."

"But they were kids, onii-chan! Let's go back!!"

Five minutes later, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were in the van with the five happy wanderers.

"So… uh, where are you from?" asked Syaoran nervously. He was sitting between Ash and Misty.

"I'm from pallet town," said Ash. "And I'm going to be a pokémon master!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaayyyyy…" said Syaoran, sweatdropping. Touya had been right. Hitchhikers are bad news. NO worse… they're insane.

Meanwhile, Brock seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You have the most beautiful eyes is the world…" he sighed, taking Sakura's hands in his.

"Hoeee???"

"You have stolen my heart, green-eyed angel…"

"Um…"

"Hey! Let's rearrange the alphabet and put the U and I together…"

"Baka…" muttered Syaoran.

"Take me away, I'm yours, angel…" continued Brock.

Touya slammed on the brakes.

"GET_YOUR_HANDS_OFF_MY_SISTER!!" he shouted, taking off his seat belt and turning around to glare at Brock. The over-protective brother looked like he was ready to blow a fuse.

"Onii-chan…"

"Brock, stop hitting on girls!"

"Out of the car…come on, all of you… we're changing the seating arrangement…"

"But onii-chan…"

"Yue, you sit with the redhead and the pick-up line kid, Sakura, you sit with me in the front, and Tomoyo and the gaki can sit with hat-boy from Pallet."

Touya's head was pounding with pain. _Just two more hours before we get there…_ he told himself. _Two more hours…_

"So…are you a pokémon?" asked Brock, staring at Yue.

"What? Are you insane? I'm Yue, the moon guardian…"

"The 'Moon Guardian'? …And you call ME insane…"

"Yue…" sighed Misty. "What a WONDERFUL name…"

Yue stared at her.

"Are you single??" Misty squealed.

Touya, Yue, and Ash all cried out in unison, "WHAT??"

"YUE…" repeated Misty, her eyes starry.

"Oh man…"

"Misty, what's so great about the long haired freak?"

"FREAK?? Ash, Yue is the most gorgeous guy in the world!!"

Touya brought the van to a sudden halt (again).

"Whoa, back off, sweetheart… Yue's MINE."

"WHAT??" shrieked Misty. "You mean… you…and Yue…"

"Ewww…I'm sitting next to a gay guy…" said Brock.

"Does this ride come with carsick bags?" asked Ash.

"Your brother is gay, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ONII-CHAN and YUE-SAN!" cried Sakura.

"I don't see anything disturbing about it," said Tomoyo sweetly.

Touya proceeded to bang his head against the dashboard.

Five minutes later, a new seating arrangement had been put into order, and the happy campers were off again.

"I'm bored…" sighed Sakura.

"Why don't we sing a song?" suggested Tomoyo.

"Yay! I have a beautiful voice!" cried Misty. "La, laa, la la la laaa LAAAAAAAA!!"

Everyone plugged their ears and watched in horror as the windows began to shatter.

"MIIIIIIIISSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" 

"Pii-pikachuuuu!"

"NO SINGING!" shouted Touya. 

Everyone shut up instantly.

"I'm going to change back now…" said Yue suddenly.

"Huh? What's he talking about?" asked Ash.

Yue quickly transformed into Yukito, Who looked around the van.

"Huh…did I change into Yue again?" he asked, confused.

"What's up with this guy? Is he like some Jekyl/Hyde dude?" asked Ash.

"To-ya, did you pick up hitchhikers?"

"I wanna go home…" moaned Touya.

Eventually, everyone calmed down… Brock was in the back snoring, Yukito was in the front trying to fold a road map, Tomoyo was videotaping, and Syaoran was just about ready to die of boredom.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No."

"How about now?"

"Shut up, gaki."

"Are we there NOW?"

"SHUT UP!"

"How about now?"

Syaoran grinned impishly. He could see the veins popping on Touya's forehead.

Ash and Misty decided to get in on the fun. Soon, poor Touya was being pelted with the cry, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet…?"

"This *has* to be some kind of nightmare…" groaned Touya. 

"Don't worry To-ya, it couldn't possibly get worse," said Yukito, smiling.

The engine began to sputter. Soon, the van slowed to a dead stop in the middle of nowhere.

"No…NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" cried Touya, banging his fist on the dashboard. "Why me?? When will it all end??" He leaned over on Yukito's shoulder and started sobbing.

"Onii-chan! It's not that bad!" cried Sakura.

"Man, why is your brother acting like such a baby?" muttered Syaoran. "He's 18 for goodness sake!"

"He's just tired, that's all," said Yukito. "Don't cry, To-ya…"

"We picked the wrong car to ride in," said Ash. Misty and Brock nodded in agreement. 

"I never knew such weird people could exist…" said Misty.

Three heads turned and glared at her. "WE_ARE_**NOT**_WEIRD!!" cried Syaoran, clenching his fists.

"…Says the guy whose brother is gay…"

"WHAT? He's soooo NOT my brother!" shouted Syaoran.

"He's MY brother!" cried Sakura. "And all you guys have been doing is bugging him!"

She frowned at Syaoran. "You too, Syaoran…leave Onii-chan alone, okay?"

"But Sakura, I…"

He was interrupted by a loud shriek from Misty.

"OH MY GOD!! THE GEEKY MR. HYDE GUY JUST **KISSED** THE GAY BROTHER!!" she screamed.

Everyone turned to look at Yukito.

"I only kissed him on the head," he said, smiling.

Misty was horrified.

"EWW, EWWW. EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

"Hey, shut up, redhead! That's my girlfriend's brother you're talkin' about!" growled Syaoran.

Touya jumped back to attention.

"GIRLFRIEND?? WHEN THE HELL DID *THIS* HAPPEN?" demanded Touya furiously.

Syaoran gulped.

"To-ya…"

"Sakura…! How could you date a brat like that…?"

"Onii-chan, maybe you should take a vacation or something…" suggested Sakura.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M **_TRYING_** TO DO?" Shouted Touya. "I'm *trying* to take my friends on a relaxing vacation, and what happens? It turns out to be the roadtrip from hell! First the doughnuts, then the radio, then we get lost, then the hitchhikers, then the hitchhikers bash my love life, then the brat announces that my little sis is his girlfriend… And I didn't even MENTION the hundreds of times we had to change seats…

Touya threw open the door of the van and stepped out. He opened the passenger door and pointed to Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"You…you…and you…OUT."

Reluctantly, the three hitchhikers got out of the van.

"I don't care what the HELL you say… I don't care where the HELL we are… just GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!"

He slammed the door shut.

"Go bother some other poor slobs," said Touya angrily. "I don't have time to deal with some freaks from some place called 'Pallet Town'! Honestly!"

"Onii-chan…"

"Sakura, PLEASE be quiet…"

Sakura nodded and looked down at her feet.

"To-ya…"

"Not now Yuki…"

"But To-ya…"

Touya reached for the keys.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better…"

"But To-ya…" persisted Yukito.

"Yes…?"

"The engine's still busted…"

Touya began to bang his head on the dashboard…again.

"To-ya, you'll get a headache doing that…"

"Maybe a song will make him better?"

"Maybe some doughnuts…?"

"We can turn on the radio for him…"

"Maybe he wants to change seats…"

__

Just two more hours… two more hours…

Before I go insane…

.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a few more quick notes:

*From what I know, "gaki" means brat. Generally, I try to keep Japanese words out of my fics, because I know it bothers some readers… ^_^;;


End file.
